


The Greater Good

by CeruleanTactician



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Angst, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanTactician/pseuds/CeruleanTactician
Summary: Obi-Wan makes the right choice on Mustafar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: for the greater good. Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2021](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html).

If he closes his eyes, Obi-Wan can still hear Anakin screaming in fury and pain, can still feel the heat, can still feel himself almost losing his footing on the molten shore as he walked down and put his lightsaber through Anakin’s heart.

He knows that he has done the right thing, the merciful thing; that he has chosen the only path that was left for him after what Anakin had done- to the Jedi, to the Republic, to Padmé, to himself.

But as he tries to quiet Luke’s cries on the crowded transport ship headed to the Outer Rim- little Luke and his sister, orphans less than a minute after they were born- he remembers Anakin, nine years old, trying to hide his tears as Obi-Wan applied bacta to a nasty lightsaber burn he’d gotten during training- and he finds that he is not sure at all.


End file.
